Carrion Crows
The Carrion Crows are a notorious Chaos Space Marine Warband that operates out of the notorious Hellgates - a pair of relatively small, dual warp storms located in the Segmentum Solar which are located uncomfortably close to Holy Terra - less than 1,000 light years of the Imperial Throneworld. Operating out of the Ashaklun Gate, this warband, now dedicated to the Changer of Ways, Tzeentch, were originally Astartes of the 8th Company of the Loyalist Space Marine Chapter, the War Ravens. In the first century of M35, the strike cruiser carrying the 8th Company was on it's way back to their homeworld after participating in the Repression of Akkad. While still at a considerable distance from the chapter's monastery world of Morrigan, located in the Donorian Sector, astropathic contact was lost mid-communication - presumably due to a sudden warp surge overwhelming the cruiser's geller field. When the cruiser reappeared two centuries later it had been renamed the Carrion Eater. The Heretic Astartes aboard her displayed their newfound loyalty as well, calling themselves the Carrion Crows - harbingers of the Changer of Ways. Warband History There is little official information on the origins of the formerly Loyalist Space Marines that now comprise the infamous Chaos Warband known as the Carrion Crows. Despite the paucity of official Imperial records, sources indicate they once hailed from the 8th Company of the War Ravens Chapter, a Successor Chapter created during an Unknown Founding from the Iron Ravens, who themselves were a little-known, rare Second Founding Successor Chapter created from the lineage of the Raven Guard. Fall to Darkness Sometime during the first century of the 35th Millennium, the War Ravens Chapter dispatched the 8th Company to the rebellious world of Akkad that had fallen into strife and inccurrection. Utilising their singular talents for stealth, infiltration and sabotage, the War Ravens played an instrumental role in bringing the rebellion to a swift and successful conclusion. After achieving victory, the War Ravens withdrew from Akkad and were enroute to their homeworld of Morrigan. Though still a considerable distance away from their home system, all communication was lost with the lone company of Astartes. Despite their expected arrival time at their destination in only 2 solar days, they never arrived. The 8th Company was ultimately declared lost in the Warp and the memorial service was held for them in their Chapter's reclusium back on Morrigan. The true account of what occurred to the War Ravens' 8th Company within the Warp is unknown, but Imperial scholars agree, whatever occurred, their fate ended in tragedy and sorrow. By the time they reemerged two centuries later from the Immaterium, they were War Ravens no more, for they had become the Chaos Warband known as the Carrion Crows, wholly dedicated to the service of the Chaos God Tzeentch. The Hellgates The Carrion Crows primarily operates in the Thermopylae sub-sector out of the duel warp-rifts, known as the Hellgates, located in the galactic core of this region of space. The Hellgates cover an area of around fifty or so light years across, its presence in space is marked by binary, slowly turning gyre (known as the Nebroel and Ashaklun gates) comprised of nebulae, dust and stellar material in which countless vessels and sometimes even worlds have been lost. Remaining considerably more stable than most other warp rifts, evidence indicates that the Hellgates have been in existence since the evolution of Mankind. Due to their relative stability, the Hellgates have long served as a haven for all manner of renegades, corsairs, outcasts, exiles and other forgotten horrors. These hellish realms are ruled by all four factions of the Ruinous Powers, who constantly vie with one another for absolute supremacy. Notable Campaigns Warbands Combat Doctrine Warband Gene-Seed Warband Culture & Beliefs Notable Members Warband Fleet Warband Relics Warband Appearance Warband Colours Warband Badge Relations Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Feel free to add your own Notable Quotes By Carrion Crows Feel free to add your own About the Carrion Crows Feel free to add your own Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Raven Guard Successors Category:Unknown Founding